


Starting Over

by somebodyloving



Series: (Un)Lucky Encounters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Architect/Designer Gabriel, Coffee, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Self-Doubt, Unsure Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: What did I say?! I should finish the unfinished ones! What am I doing here?! Why am I like this...Anyway, this is a poor excuse for another part of this series. Hopefully, you won't find it as lame as I think it is.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> What did I say?! I should finish the unfinished ones! What am I doing here?! Why am I like this...
> 
> Anyway, this is a poor excuse for another part of this series. Hopefully, you won't find it as lame as I think it is.

It seemed that these three weeks had flown by fast, and even if Gabriel hadn’t forgotten one of the best dates of his life – his fantasies and dreams had been the only witnesses - somehow he couldn’t convince himself to call Sam back. And now it was too late. Gabriel knew that Sam had given him the number so that the decision to meet up again laid on him, and it had been a nice gesture from the other man. Too nice. To Gabriel it had looked more like a pity case than anything else. Gabriel just couldn’t believe that Sam – Adonis himself and smart as hell – would want to spend his precious time with a loser such as him, still dependent on money of his family. And today hadn’t been particularly different from the day three weeks ago.

Gabriel had run into the next appointment late – again - and his prospects to find a job somewhere else than the family firm quickly disappeared like a morning mist. And on top of that, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of regret not having called Sam after all, cursing himself several times over. His friends had been nagging him about his non-existent social life and imaginary bed warmers, and the more often Gabriel told them that it wasn’t their business, the more they discussed his deliberate celibacy at work, in front of him. Of course, they had to be nosy and observant enough to recognize what had happened all those days ago. Unrequited attraction was a messy thing. Gabriel knew it. His colleagues knew it. Even his brothers – douches as they were – knew it, mocking him over it like teenagers in high school.

But maybe that self-deprecating moodiness had worked somehow in his favour after all.

When Gabriel had bumped into someone in the entrance of the familiar little café, which he had frequented more often since meeting Sam in hopes to see him again, he had thought that his day couldn’t have been worse. After the disaster called a meeting with the new potential employer, Gabriel had wanted nothing else than to get the delicious coffee from there and go self-pity himself into his empty, cold apartment. The sweet, hot beverage was like balm on his soul though, he just couldn’t resist. However, upon realizing that the giant obstacle in his way into the shop actually had been Sam, splashing coffee on his shirt once again, all the accumulated curses had got stuck in his throat and his heart had stopped and in a second started beating so hard that Gabriel had had a hard time to hold it within the confines of his ribcage.

What had followed after the (un)fortunate clash of their bodies Gabriel would have never imagined even in the best scenarios of his own dreams. And his brain wasn’t one of the best places to be after such a long time of being alone and working with his idiotic brothers.

***

They had talked about the past three weeks since their last encounter, sitting in the café for hours and Gabriel couldn’t think of a better place to be than with the man in front of him. Sam wasn’t just smart and gorgeous but also very passionate about his work and helping other people and it went hand in hand with compassion and empathy that was hidden under all that strong and determined exterior. The other man was bright... and too young for him, Gabriel realized. Sam had told him about his recent years in college and how he had got the job – still just an assistant but it was clear from the younger man’s words that he worked hard to be recognized as more than a _“coffee boy”_ as he would say. Gabriel thought that he saw something in his eyes. As if Sam needed a push, a recommendation to the right people because he knew the likes of Sam’s boss, who used such intelligent young people for their own gain and success.

“You know, Sam, I know some people, really good lawyers, who might consider hiring someone like you. I remember that one of our company lawyers, a good friend of mine, talked about the incompetent assistants and partners he has. So maybe, if I told him about you, he would agree on a meeting with you. What d’you say?” Gabriel babbled. He knew because he was getting nervous that he had overstepped the boundaries. They didn’t know each other that much after all and maybe Sam liked the job and didn’t want to just leave that place. Or maybe he didn’t want anyone’s help, especially not from some pathetic stranger, who couldn’t stop staring at his face, still not believing this was all real.

There was a long silence between them. Sam was looking at him motionlessly, his eyes a bit widened from surprise or shock, and Gabriel didn’t know if it was a good sign or not. He twiddled with a piece of paper lying on the table, bending it into various shapes, expecting a blow into his face.

“You serious?” Sam said finally, a bit breathlessly as if he had held his breath the whole time.

“Of course, I am!” Gabriel said quickly but still a bit unsure of his offer.

“Wow...just, wow, huh,” Sam said and looked down at his clasped hands, fidgeting a bit with his fingers, his hair falling into his face and hiding his expression. Gabriel couldn’t see through the brown curtain and he feared that he’d really overstepped. Sam let out a small laugh of disbelief and shook his head lightly.

When Sam finally looked back up, running his hands through his hair to comb them back from his face, he met Gabriel’s eyes directly and his lips twitched upwards into a smile.

“Sam?” Gabriel said after a while of Sam not saying a word and just looking at him with such an unfamiliar look, almost gentle and... No, Gabriel couldn’t allow himself to think too much about the possible meaning of that look.

“Sorry,” Sam again averted his gaze onto the table and the empty cup standing in front of his clasped hands, shaking his head again and with that smile on his face as if he still couldn’t believe what Gabriel had said. “I’m just a bit taken aback. I mean, I really appreciate your offer, Gabe,” he said as he looked at Gabriel again with that something in his eyes, and if the blonde were a poet he would have started writing poetry about those eyes of Sam’s, but he wasn’t and all he could think of was “beautiful” and it was echoing in his head over and over again like a broken record.

“If you really mean it, I would love to. It’s just...” Sam paused and it seemed that he wasn’t going to finish the thought.

“What, Sam?” Gabriel asked curiously, still a bit uncertain about all of this. Sam’s reaction unsettled him a bit.

“It’s just that no one’s really ever done such a thing for me. I mean, I didn’t expect anything more after college. Everyone started somehow, somewhere and I knew it was gonna be hard to get in places. And it hasn’t been that long. I can be patient and take as much from this job as I possibly can before I move on. But at the same time I feel somehow that my boss is deliberately slowing me down. And honestly, I’m not surprised. I expected it too. But this...” Sam gestured between them, “is so surreal. I mean, everything about you is surreal,” he said genuinely and now Gabriel didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean. He let out a chuckle, a bit embarrassed by Sam’s sincerity.

“Kiddo, what are you talking about? I might be a loser at what I do but I’m good at reading people. And during all these hours spent with you, I realized you’re a good person and you deserve a chance in what you’re doing. And I’m sure that helping you is a good decision,” Gabriel said earnestly so that Sam would believe every word, missing the clouded expression on Sam’s face at the self-deprecating words he said about himself.

“Gabriel,” Sam said angrily, “you’re not a loser. Stop saying that.”

“Okay, okay. Whatever. But now we’re discussing your career, so? Are you willing to meet my good friend Balthazar?” Gabriel asked eagerly, not letting Sam’s irritation grow into something stronger than necessary. It wouldn’t help either of them at the moment. Sam looked at him annoyed with the change of topic and Gabriel had to admire the power of his bitchfaces. But soon, the younger man’s expression changed into a smile and his eyes brightened.

“Of course, I am! Although... I should probably know more about this... Balthazar,” Sam mused aloud as his focus shifted onto the sidewalk outside of the café, mumbling something about the preparation and whatnot, and he didn’t notice Gabriel’s goofy smile which he quickly tried to hide. But still, Gabriel was happy that he could do something good, and especially for Sam. Maybe it seemed creepy, helping a young man in his career but he knew that Sam did deserve it. More than that. And Gabriel would do anything to give it to him.

***

“Heya, Balthy,” Gabriel greeted cheerfully his friend, who was sitting at his desk with a glass of scotch in his left hand and a phone in the other. Balthazar nodded and motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk in invitation for Gabriel to sit. While Gabriel was playing with his tie, Balthazar very quickly ended the call, obliquely saying the person to fuck off. Gabriel chuckled at that and sank into the comfortable, leather chair, waiting for the other man to speak first.

“So, what brings you here, Gabe? Got into any trouble?” Balthazar said nonchalantly as he sipped at his drink.

“Oh no, nothing like that. Can’t a guy visit his old friend for a chat?” Gabriel said innocently, widening his eyes in fake shock at the accusation.

“I know you, Gabe. Remember? You never visit just for a chat. So, tell me. What’s it this time?” Balthazar asked slyly as he leant over his desk, putting the glass on the side and clasping his hands in front of himself.

“Well, _I_ remember you complaining about your incompetent employees and that you’re looking for an assistant, possibly a partner. Someone hardworking and determined to learn more from the best,” Gabriel said, his right eyebrow raised, his lips twitching lightly as he tried to hide his smirk at the fleeting thought of Sam being taught _something_ very different. But it was quickly drown out by Balthazar’s own mischievous smile.

“Oh? And you happened to know someone like that?” Balthazar asked curiously.

“I do and he’s willing to meet with you on my recommendation,” Gabriel replied, not knowing he had just given himself away.

“Uhuh, and you did this for _him_ just because you knew _he_ ’s so good and worth my while, is that right?” Balthazar said with a smirk on his face and Gabriel realized what he was insinuating. His own smile fell and his eyes narrowed into two thin slits. There was silence for a while as Gabriel thought about his next words. But there was no way he would get out of this without his friend eventually finding out the real reason why he was doing this.

“Balthazar, don’t start,” Gabriel whined with a sigh, “this is different. I just wanna help him.” Balthazar let out a laugh at that.

“Gabey, I know you. You don’t just help young boys in their careers. Plain and simple, you like him. Just admit it and we can establish some boundaries right away. You know me, better tell me now than be sorry later,” Balthazar said lewdly with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Gabriel groaned in surrender and frustration.

“Okay, alright. You’re right. I like him. So don’t mess this up. And don’t mess with him,” Gabriel said, gesturing threateningly to the other man with his forefinger.

“Don’t worry. I won’t. Hmm,” Balthazar drank from his glass again as if in thought, putting all jokes aside, “tell me something about him. And what’s his name? I can look him up in my records. He might have already tried to apply for a position in here and didn’t get through to me.”

Gabriel told Balthazar everything he knew about Sam, also gave him a CV from Sam to pass on. He felt really good about this, that he finally did something useful and he didn’t even need the connections of his family, just using his own. Balthazar was a “use them and leave them” kind of guy, though he never led his flings on, he was an excellent lawyer and in his early – crazy – years, he had got Gabriel out of many incriminating situations. Balthazar was a good friend, and he valued other people’s skills. Sam deserved such a place. Gabriel just felt deep in his gut that this was a right thing to do. And not just because of his crush on the younger man.

Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t stop talking to him after getting the job here. He hoped that Sam would never realize what a failure Gabriel was. This something between them was too precious for Gabriel to lose it. He couldn’t think about the possibility to lose that. It would destroy him.


End file.
